An Open Conversation
by ItsWoozles
Summary: Just a drabble about Harry and Draco discussing being in an open marriage.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, it's plot, or any of it's characters. I make no money off posting this.**

Draco was pacing back and forth across his sitting room floor while he waited for Harry to arrive. Harry had left with a couple of his friends to go to a muggle club. Draco, who had been working all day, had decided he would stay home. He was now regretting it. Harry and he had been having a bit of a problem lately concerning their inability to not flirt with other men (not that there was anything wrong with that, mind you). As it was, a little conversation was in order.

He nearly jumped when the Floo lit up and Harry stepped out.

"We need to talk," Draco says, not one for wasting time. Despite being in Slytherin, he never tried to play the game with Harry. Harry was too oblivious to notice subtlety.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. He crossed the room in a few strides and pulled Draco into a brief, yet comforting, hug.

"Nothing, nothing. But there are a few things we should discuss concerning our relationship. Bedroom?"

"Yes! My feet hurt so much!" Harry just kicked his shoes off and left them for the elves to pick up.

Draco smiled to himself in amusement and allowed himself to be led by his silly husband. Harry wove them through the hallways and upstairs until they reached the master bedroom they had taken over in the manor. Draco remembered being surprised when Harry had immediately fit in in his ancestral home. But Harry did have the amazing ability of making anywhere and everywhere feel like home.

"Now, you said something about talking?"

"Yes. So, remember how last week we met up at a bar to grab drinks before coming home?"

"No, but I'll let you finish your thought."

"Right. Well, we were talking when I noticed that you had taken up interest in another person."

Harry paused as he was rubbing his feet.

"I'm not angry."

"As you're a Slytherin through and through, that could be a lie. But since you never act totally Slytherin with me, I'm hoping that you are telling the truth."

"I'm not. I've done the same."

Harry was watching him closely. He didn't seem angry, which was a good thing.

"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to explore outside of our marriage."

"And you're not angry?"

"No. Merlin, that would make me such a hypocrite, wouldn't it?"

"It would, yes."

Draco playfully sent a glare at his husband as he slipped out of his day-clothes and into his pajamas. "Anyways, what do you think?"

"Depends, what would saying yes make you feel?"

"I don't know, to be honest."

"Hmmm… Well, I wouldn't be opposed?"

"Would you like to date other men?"

"I wouldn't be opposed…" Harry hesitated.

"And you wouldn't mind me dating other men?"

"Not if it was what you wanted."

"Okay."

"Is that all?"

"That can be all for now. Do you want a foot rub?"

"Merlin, yes, please."

Draco chuckled and motioned for Harry to make himself comfortable. His husband proceeded to dress in only sleep pants and leant back on a pillow. Draco sat at his feet and began to massage the pads. Harry gave an appreciative moan. They stayed like that for a while.

"Did you have someone in mind?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"Did you have someone you wanted to date?"

"No. Do you?"

"I think I might. Thing is convincing him to go on a date while I'm still married."

"And will hopefully continue to be married."

"Yes, of course."

"Good. Because I don't want to give you up completely."

"Right there." Harry smiled as Draco massaged a specific part of his foot. "What do you think of my going on a date with Blaise, if I can convince him?"

"I say do it. He's a good kisser."

Harry smirked. "Did you kiss all of your roommates from Hogwarts?"

"Merlin, no. I could never even imagine kissing Crabbe or Goyle." Draco gagged just at the stray image in his mind.

Harry cringed as well. "Shouldn't have brought it up."

"Definitely not. Blaise and Theo, however, I was not totally opposed to dating, especially Blaise. He was always good looking."

"He still is."

"Absolutely. He got the best genes of his parents."

"How would I go about convincing him?"

"Maybe I could talk with him?"

"Would you?"

"I'll do it tomorrow. He and I are working the same shift at the lab."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem."

"So have you thought of anyone yet?"

"No. I'll let you know when I do."

"Okay."

Draco set Harry's feet aside and crawled up to kiss his husband goodnight.

"Talk about it in the morning?"

"You know I can't hold a decent conversation after having just woken up."

"True."

Harry hit his arm before he kissed Draco. "Goodnight."

"Night."

Draco laid his head on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. Harry turned the lights off with a quick wandless spell and settled in.

 **AN: Two fics in a short span of time? What am I thinking? Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
